


Blinded by Pleasure

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blindfold, a silk tie and a lot of teasing. Unapologetic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Pleasure

She’d thought that losing one of her senses would heighten the others. Instead she finds herself straining; against the silk that ties her hands above her head, against the blindfold he’d pulled tight, but not uncomfortably so and most of all she’s straining to hear. He’s moving around but she has a hard time painting a picture out of the sounds she hears. _A fine rogue am I._ Though then she’s used to immediately extracting herself from any sort of bounds she finds herself in. She could easily get rid of the ties around her wrists but that’s not the point. The point is that she _won’t_. Tonight… tonight she’s at Fenris’ mercy.

A shiver runs down her spine in anticipation. Fenris is still moving and she’s sure she can hear him take off his clothes. She’s quite accustomed now with what that sounds like and it’s a weird feeling to hear the familiar rustle without the accompanying sight of naked Fenris. Which is one of her favourite sights in the world and had this whole restrained and blindfolded thing really been _her_ idea?

Now fully undressed (or at least Hawke assumes and hopes so), Fenris’ footsteps are coming closer and Hawke turns her head to where she thinks he’s approaching. For all the times she’s fought bandits in dark streets and tunnels, she feels weirdly vulnerable now. But it’s exciting, not frightening.

She thinks she can feel the warmth of his body close by but he’s not saying or doing anything. Is he just staring at her naked body? She imagines the hungry look in his eyes taking in her form and she bites her lip and arches her back so her tits are displayed in the best possible way. It seems he takes it as the invitation it is. The mattress dips and she thinks he stretches out next to her. Her heartbeat speeds up and heat begins to pool low in her belly. She’s not sure what to expect but she’s _eager_ for him to start.

HIs breath ghosts over her shoulder and yet he’s not touching her. Wasn’t that the whole point of this? That he’d _touch_ her? If he’s testing her patience, then… ugh, he’s probably doing exactly that, the bastard. He knows she doesn’t have any. She can _see_ the smug smile on his face, burning through the blindfold and she can’t even kiss it off of him. His fingertips skim over her lips so lightly, it doesn’t really count and she can’t suppress a whine. Finally he makes a sound, a deep chuckle that infuriates her but also raises goose bumps on her skin.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

What a bullshit obvious question. And was he really gonna do the whole talking thing? She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle his delicious voice on top of everything else.

“You know I do.”

“Tell me”. His voice is close, oh so close and she’s not sure if it’s his lips against her ear or just his breath.

“I want you to touch me, Fenris.”

She hopes she doesn’t sound too desperate, but she’s sure he can see it in her face; her cheeks are flushed and her breath comes rapid. He probably knows that she’s already ridiculously wet for him, as well. Asshole.

“Where?”

Wait, she can choose? She wasn’t prepared for that. Tits? Lips? Cunt - straight to the point? She can’t help imagining it all and a little moan escapes her.

“Everywhere.”

He chuckles again and then she feels his fingers trail up her side, following the curve of her hip, her waistline and then stopping just under her boobs. His touch is still so light, it’s almost ticklish and she needs more. But she won’t beg. Yet.

He draws lazy patterns around her bellybutton until she squirms, trying to get him to move his hand lower or higher, either would be welcome. She feels like every inch of her skin is prickling, waiting for his touch and she needs him, needs more, needs harder. Instead of indulging her, his hand presses against her stomach until she stops moving and she lets out a frustrated groan.

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

This fucking…

“Tits.”

He slides a single finger from her stomach, between her breasts and then slowly moves until he circles one of her nipples. She arches into his touch, but he neither increases his pressure nor his pace. It’s infuriating.

“You’re enjoying this,” she accuses him.

“You aren't?”

“I’d enjoy it more if you were actually touching me. Just grab a tit or something.”

He hums as if he’s mulling over her answer and then without any warning, his fingers move between her legs. He barely dips into her, only gathering some of the moisture and then his fingers leave her cunt again and he draws a wet line on her stomach. As if to prove a point. Which, _fine_ , Hawke is gasping and squirming again and as she presses her legs together to get some friction, he simply spreads her legs, his hand resting on the inside of her thigh.

“ _Fenris._ ” It comes out as a long whine, but she’s reaching the point where she doesn’t mind giving him the satisfaction.

Suddenly, his mouth is hot on hers and she eagerly falls into the kiss. His teeth bite down on her lower lip and she groans, the sharp pain intense and _so fucking good_ after all the teasing touches. She wants to grab his hair and pull him closer, but all she can do arch into him, making needy noises. The thought of loosening the knot around her wrists, slipping out of the silk and then flipping them over and taking what she wants is very appealing. But she knows that she’d regret it and that there’ll be payoff for her patience later. However, as he begins teasing the inside of her thigh, it’s very difficult to hold on to that thought.

Fenris is still kissing her, hungrily, all tongue and teeth, and one of his hands is in her hair, tugging hard just shy of being painful. It’s in sharp contrast to the gentle caress at her thigh, running up and down and yet never quite high enough. She feels like this continues forever; the different sensations sending shivers through her body and she’s panting hard into his mouth. As he finally, _finally_ brushes against her center she jolts against him and bites down on his lip, his low moan immensely satisfying.

His hand continues stroking her, never quite touching her clit of course, because apparently tonight he’s set his mind on teasing her until she combusts. His mouth travels down her throat towards her breasts, alternating between licks and soft bites. His grip on her hair is still firm so she can’t even press her head against her arm to stifle the noises escaping her mouth now that his is busy elsewhere. Out of nowhere, the thought comes to her that this is the longest they’ve ever done anything sexual without her touching his cock. She can’t even _see_ it.

“Is your cock doing okay?”

His movement stills for a moment and he’s laughing against her.

“Miss it?”

“A little”. She grins in his general direction and then she giggles as he moves and something hard brushes against her hip. “Hi there.”

“You’re entirely too coherent.”

He grazes her clit at the same time his teeth scrape against her nipple and her moan is almost a shout, it feels so good. It seems as though he’s changing strategies now, from teasing torture to simply driving her mad with pleasure. His mouth is hot and wet on her breast, his movements between her legs languid but insistent and there’s the always present sharp sting of him pulling her hair and the strain of her arms against the silk. It becomes overwhelming quickly, her body not knowing which way to turn, trying to chase every one of his touches.

Her skin grows heated and she feels a trickle of sweat run down her neck. She’s so wet for him, as one of his fingers enters his cunt they can both hear the obscene sound and Fenris practically growls around her nipple in his mouth.

“Fenris, please…” She gasps as he rubs against the sensitive spot inside of her and she forgets what she’s been pleading for. More, harder, faster, his cock inside of her cunt or her mouth. She doesn’t care, she just _needs_ him.

He seems to have gotten her message, or maybe this is all finally growing too much for his patience, too. For a terrible second he’s not touching her at all, she can feel the mattress shift and doesn’t know what’s happening, but then he’s settling between her legs, his hands strong on her thighs and his tongue licks in a long stroke up her cunt.

It doesn’t take long for her to be right on the edge of coming; she’s already so strung up and she’s completely surrendering to the slide of his tongue, his mouth on her clit, his fingers digging into the skin of her hip and moving inside of her. She’s helplessly bucking against him, her fingers gripping the silk bindings, her breath ragged and strained. Every muscle in her body is taut, pleasure is setting her nerves on fire and for a moment she fears that he’ll not let her come and she squeezes her legs around his head to keep him going, too far gone to use actual words. One of his hands grips her breast, a fingernail digs into her nipple, he sucks hard on her clit and Hawke comes with a shout.

Before she has time to come down, aftershocks still surging through her body, he swiftly moves until he is pressed against her back, one of his hands coming round to seize her breast, the other lifting her leg over his. They both groan as he slides his cock along her cunt and he places open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. She rolls her hips back into him, angling for more friction and he must be incredibly horny, because he simply places his cock at her entrance and then begins pressing into her.

Before he can do something as ridiculous as take his time or anything, she pushes down against him and the movement drives his cock fully inside her. The slight burn is delicious, just as the prickle of his teeth worrying the sensitive skin of her throat. Taking the hint, he’s thrusting hard and fast, rocking her body every time he hilts inside of her but his strong hands on her keeping her in place.

At first, Hawke keeps moving against him, matching his rhythm as good as she can. Yet quickly she finds herself completely giving in to the sensations, losing herself in the feeling of his cock slamming into her, the friction of their sweat slicked bodies moving against each other, the sound of his grunts in her ear. Her cunt clenches around his cock as his hand finds her clit again and just like that she’s tumbling over the edge again.

His rhythm is becoming erratic and his grip on her breast tightens and his voice is strained.

“Where do you want me to come?”

Damn him, still with the questions. Inside of her, stomach, back, ass, tits, everywhere was perfect.

“Mouth.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

She hisses as he disentangles from her and his cock glides out of her as she turns to lie on her back again. She has no time to feel sad about the loss though, he moves as fast as on the battlefield, an intense need to come apparently just as motivating as the desire not to die and then he hovers over her and his cock presses against her lips. Eagerly she swallows him down and he’s swearing under his breath as she hollows her cheeks and curls her tongue around him. Before she can really get into it, he comes in her mouth and she swallows, sucking until he groans and pulls out of her.

He takes the time to unbind the silk around her wrists and then takes off her now sweat-soaked blindfold. She blearily blinks up at him and they share a lazy smile, before he presses a kiss to her lips and then lies down next to her, exhausted.

They stay like that for a while, slowly coming back to their senses, breathing returning to a more normal speed. Hawke stretches her arms, shakes her hands and can feel the muscles in her upper arms trembling. She’s gonna feel that tomorrow. Worth it, though. Fenris reaches for one of her hands and begins massaging her palm and forearm.

“Mhm, that’s nice.”

She rolls over on her side and rests her head on his chest, enjoying the way he gently rubs the muscles in her arm.

“Satisfied?” She’ll never get tired of the way his voice rumbles in his chest, nor of the absolutely smug tone of his voice.

“Blinded by pleasure.”

“Not your best work, Hawke.” And yet he chuckles. Who has a terrible sense of humour now?

“I know. You fucked the puns straight out of me.”

“A memorable occasion. I shall be eager to repeat this then.”

“Ass.”

He pulls her closer and his lips rest against her temple and soon they fall asleep, the deep sleep of the thoroughly fucked.


End file.
